


Vermelho de ciúmes

by Nazasu_13



Category: Power Rangers, Power Rangers in Space
Genre: Eventual Romance, F/M, Romance, Teen Romance
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-20
Updated: 2020-05-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:40:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24277522
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nazasu_13/pseuds/Nazasu_13
Summary: Após a volta do Ranger de Prata, Andros percebe a mudança no comportamento de Ashley.Será se a garota dos seus sonhos se interessou pelo seu melhor amigo?
Relationships: Andros/Ashley Hammond
Kudos: 1





	Vermelho de ciúmes

**Author's Note:**

> Uma outra roupagem para o episódio ''Red with Envy''  
> OBS: Não possuo os power rangers  
> Todos os personagens são de propriedade da SABAN/DISNEY

Andros ficou incrédulo ao ver Zhane ensinando Telecinese para Ashley  
''Ele não perde tempo!'' Andros pensou.  
Ele voltou para o seu quarto e ficou brincando com sua bola de telecinese e pensando na possibilidade de ter sido Ashley quem pediu as lições.  
''Talvez ela se interessou por ele. O que posso fazer?'' Ele jogou a bola de Telecinese longe, irritado.  
Afinal, ele estava sempre ocupado procurando Karone, e as aulas ficaram na promessa.  
Ele suspirou e tentou parar de pensar nos dois. 

\- E então, ele chamou a garota para dançar e como não sabia, pisou no pé dela. Ou seja, nunca o convide para dançar, Ash.  
Ashley riu das histórias de Zhane. Era muito bom ter o amigo por perto. Era como se ela conhecesse mais Andros através de Zhane.  
Andros eram sempre tão reservado..  
\- Você acha que um dia ele me convidaria para sair, Zhane?  
Ela corou com a própria pergunta.  
\- O que? Mas é claro! Eu acho que ele gosta de você. Mas Andros é muito tímido.  
Ashley suspirou  
\- Mas relaxa, eu vou dar essa colher de chá para meu amigo!  
\- Não Zhane! - Ashley implorou.  
\- O que houve?  
\- Ele vai achar que eu sou oferecida e isso pode gerar um desconforto entre nós.  
\- Então vocês nunca vão sair !  
\- Hey ! Tive uma ideia ! Fala de mim...  
\- Como assim Ash?  
-Ah, sei lá...comenta algo sobre mim, pra ver qual a reação dele  
\- Entendi  
Eles riram e continuaram as aulas de Telecinese.

Os demais rangers foram para a terra passar os dias de folga. Ashley ficou na nave pois seus pais decidiram viajar.  
Andros chegou na sala de treino e viu Ashley treinando, ele já ia voltar quando ela o chamou  
\- Andros, pode colocar mais peso, por favor?  
\- Claro - Ele falou meio sem graça.  
\- Então, o que está fazendo na sua folga, Andros?  
\- Nada. - Ele respondeu secamente.  
Ficou um silêncio no ar.  
''Ele definitivamente não está interessado em mim. Se estivesse, perguntaria de volta o que eu vou fazer na minha folga'' Ela pensou.  
Zhane apareceu na porta  
\- Quem quer chocolate quente?  
\- Eu !! - Ashley saltou da máquina e saiu acompanhando Zhane  
''Ela gosta dele'' Andros pensou.

\- Ainda bem que você apareceu! Estava o maior climão, Zhane! Ele não tem interesse em mim - Ela falou com tristeza.  
\- O que houve?  
\- Eu perguntei para ele quais os planos para a folga e ele disse ''nada'' - Ela disse fazendo careta.  
Zhane deu risada  
\- Não é a toa que é um encalhado.  
Ashley riu  
\- Relaxa Ash.. - Andros estava se aproximando da porta quando ouviu - Eu tenho certeza que não faltarão ideias para a folga, pode deixar comigo!  
Andros se afastou emburrado  
\- Eu só espero que ele sugira algo, né?  
\- Vou conversar com ele. Boa noite, Ash.  
\- Boa noite, Zhane.

Ashley passou pela ponte e viu Andros debruçado em trabalho como sempre.  
\- Boa noite, Andros !  
Ela não teve resposta. ''Deve estar focado'' Ela pensou indo para o quarto.  
\- Boa noite, Ash - Ele respondeu baixinho.  
\- DECA, finalizar buscas por hoje.  
Andros entrou no quarto e encontrou Zhane  
\- Hey, Andros ! Quais os planos para a folga?  
\- Nada, Zhane. E você? Aposto que conseguiu um encontro - Ele falou revirando os olhos  
\- Como é?  
\- Você pensa que eu não notei como você e Ashley estão grudados agora?  
\- Ashley e eu somos apenas amigos  
\- Eu sei - Ele bufou  
\- Eu sei que você tem interesse nela, eu jamais atravessaria você !  
\- Mentira! - Ele deitou  
\- Andros, somos melhores amigos !  
\- Eu sei Zhane, então, fique a vontade com Ashley. Não tenho tempo para essas coisas!  
\- Andros eu não tenho interesse nela!  
\- Então ela tem por você ! Porque ela não sai do seu pé?  
\- Eu adoraria que ela saisse do meu pé e parasse de perguntar 24 horas sobre você - Ele falou em tom divertido  
\- De mim?  
\- Sim, de você, ser esquisito e ocupado de KO-35.  
\- Eu ouvi vocês conversando mais cedo...você falou de planos para a folga.....  
\- Mas não ouviu o resto, eu aposto - Zhane revirou os olhos  
\- Não  
\- Andros, eu sei que você quer encontrar sua irmã mais que tudo e a Zordon também, mas nas entrelinhas dessa busca implacável, você pode viver um pouco!  
Ashley é uma garota legal, inteligente e divertida, ou seja, tudo o que você não é. - Ele riu  
Andros fez uma careta  
\- É por isso mesmo que achei que ela nunca tivesse interesse em mim.  
\- Meu Deus, Andros ! Está escrito na testa dela o interesse dela e o seu também. O que falta?  
\- Não sei, Zhane... tenho medo de algo dar errado e comprometer o rendimento da equipe e ainda perder a amizade dela..  
\- O que pode dar errado, Andros?  
\- Eu me apaixonar, Zhane. Vou temer a cada batalha, não vou suportar quando ela for derrubada..  
\- Andros, Ashley não é de vidro!  
\- Ela tem 17 anos, Zhane! É terráquea! Planeja faculdade, viagens e meu foco é procurar Karone pelo universo. Não posso ser o namorado que ela merece. Zhane suspirou. No fundo, ele concordou com os argumentos de Andros. Eles ficaram em silêncio.  
\- Eu gosto dela, Zhane  
\- Então já é inevitável, caro amigo.  
Zhane puxou o amigo da cama  
\- Vai tomar um banho, põe uma roupa descolada e chama Ashley pra sair  
\- Agora?  
\- Agora!  
\- Eu faço o que?  
\- É simples! Sorria e pergunte ''Ash, quer fazer algo na folga?''

\- Melhor não, Zhane ...  
\- Deixa de ser inseguro, Andros!  
Desse jeito, vocês nunca vão sair!  
\- O que eu falo??  
\- Sei lá, chama pra ver o cometa Halley. As terráqueas se amarram nisso  
Andros gostou da ideia do amigo e foi se arrumar.  
\- Mas ver o cometa do observatório ou de algum lugar em específico ?  
Zhane botou a mão no rosto. Definitivamente, Andros era péssimo com encontros.  
\- Enquanto você toma banho eu preparo a situação pra você  
\- Obrigado - Andros respondeu empolgado.

Zhane bateu na porta do quarto de Ashley.  
\- Ash?  
\- Oi Zhane!  
\- Vai se arrumar  
\- O que ?  
\- Depois você vai entender e me agradecer.  
Ashley ficou confusa, mas decidiu confiar no amigo.  
Zhane saiu.  
Momentos depois, Ashley estava arrumada no quarto  
"meu Deus o que Zhane está aprontando?"  
\- Ash?  
"Meu Deus é o Andros!" Ela disse com espanto.  
\- oii!! - ela tentou fingir naturalidade  
\- Oii Ash  
Andros encarou Ashley por um momento. Ela estava tão linda usando um vestido amarelo e tênis branco com seus cabelos soltos. Andros estava usando um jeans preto e uma camisa de botão vermelho xadrez.   
\- É....bom... é - ele gaguejou.  
\- O que? - Ela disse sorrindo  
\- Eu estive pensando ..caso não estivesse ocupada se você gostaria de ver o cometa Halley comigo?  
Ashley sorriu imediatamente. Finalmente Andros havia tomado alguma atitude.  
\- Eu adoraria, Andros  
Ele estendeu a mão para ela e eles saíram para o observatório. Zhane estava na sala de comando vendo tudo com Alpha e DECA  


''Não acho adequado espioná-los''  
\- Shhhhhh DECA. Não é espiar, é manter o controle de qualidade - Ele riu.  
\- Nossa, aqui é lindo Andros! Como nunca vim aqui antes.?  
Ela disse fascinada. Andros sorriu pra ela.  
\- Que bom que você gostou - Ele deu um sorriso tímido   
\- Eu amo olhar as estrelas, Andros - Ela disse empolgada.   
\- O cometa passará em breve, Ash.  
\- Mal posso esperar! - Ela disse encostando a cabeça no ombro dele.  
Andros sorriu e a abraçou trazendo mais pra perto.  
O cometa iluminou o observatório  
\- Faça um pedido, Ash.  
Ela fechou os olhos e fez um pedido.  
\- E então, o que você pediu?  
\- ah.. se eu contar não se realiza!  
Ele sorriu.  
Eles passaram horas vendo as estrelas e nem perceberam o tempo passar. Andros conversou sobre sua infância e Ashley contou sobre mais costumes da terra, sua paixão pelas estrelas.. até que Ashley se espantou com o horário.   
\- Nossa, quase 02h da manhã na Alameda dos Anjos.   
\- Temos que ir, Ash - Disse com tom de chateação pois não queria que aquele momento tivesse fim.   
Eles saíram do observatório e Andros brincou  
\- Posso deixar a senhorita na porta do seu quarto?  
\- Claro! Eu acho o caminho muito perigoso até lá  
Ele riu e passou a mão nos ombros de Ashley.  
\- Chegamos! Ele falou um pouco triste por seu encontro ter acabado.  
\- Obrigada, Andros! Eu adorei essa noite!  
\- Sério? - Ele deu um tímido sorriso  
Ela deu um beijo na bochecha dele .  
\- Boa noite, Andros!  
\- Eee..eu..bom..eu..  
\- Você fica engraçado quando está com vergonha, Andros! - Ela disse sorrindo  
Ele sorriu e pressionou os olhos como se estivesse fazendo força para se concentrar no que iria dizer. Ashley riu. \- Gostaria de sair novamente? Quer dizer, não precisamos ver o Halley novamente, podemos fazer outra coisa....  
Ashley observou o nervosismo de Andros e riu  
\- Andros, basta me convidar e eu irei.  
\- Sério?  
\- Sério - Ela sorriu.

Ela foi dar outro beijo na bochecha dele, mas ele virou o rosto e seus lábios se encontraram.  
Eles se encararam por um segundo e tomado por uma coragem repentina, Andros a beijou timidamente.  
\- Boa noite, Ash  
\- Boa noite, Andros  



End file.
